Chasing Highs Chasing You
by Borlaaq
Summary: "I taste the tension and I'm begging don't you disappear. Not in my rightest mind, you tell me that's just fine." Grimm/Adult!Ghost PWP


You wanted from me

Some honesty

So honestly

I wanna feel you breathe

**\- Smoke and Guns by NateWantsToBattle**

Ghost doesn't know how they keep ending up in these situations but then they see the flash in Grimm's eyes, the void in their shell does somersaults. They just could never say no to him. And Grimm knows it.

"Do you feel anything?" Grimm purrs, leaning closer to them. Heat radiates from him and it makes Ghost want to lean into him.

The room is hazy with red smoke and it slips from Grimm's mouth in twisting tendrils. Ghost wishes they had a mouth to kiss him, drink it right up. Their shell feels too tight. Instead Ghost leans forward, straddling Grimm's lap as they take his face between his claws. Grimm blinks at them, smirking, and blows a puff of smoke into their face. The void in their shell quivers. It smells sweet, comforting.

"Ah… So you can feel it…" Grimm takes their hips in his hands. His claws are warm, always too warm to Ghost, when he pulls them close. He slides a hand down their back, slipping under their cloak. They're sensitive, pressing into Grimm's touch, and he coos, kissing the top of their shell. They can feel Grimm's heart beating fast in his chest as they push closer to him. Ghost shudders, their own claws shoving Grimm's cape away so they can press their head to his warm skin. Grimm growls. Ghost is cold and the contrast makes his hips jerk, Grimm's cock starting to harden.

Whenever they're together Ghost finds himself clinging to Grimm – scared they'll lose him, again. Their claws trace up his back, talons dipping into each space between his plates, and Grimm purrs. His own hands lower to cup Ghost's ass, pulling them even closer so the two can rut together. He can feel the void within them bubbling and he lets out a groan.

"Ghost… my darling, you're teasing me," Grimm growls pressing his face to their shoulder and kissing their neck. Their fingers dip in between the plates at Grimm's hips to stroke the skin over his joints. His hips roll against Ghost's, his cock starting to emerge and rubbing against their shell. Ghost's head spins at the heat and they let their head fall to the side. Grimm takes their consent hungrily, pulling their cloak away from their shoulder with agile fingers.

Grimm's tongue is hot enough to make Ghost jerk their hips when he licks their neck. He presses their hips down as his free hand finds its way between them. Sticky void tendrils are already poking out from between Ghost's legs and Grimm chuckles under his breath. He drags his fangs across their shoulder before pulling back. It makes Ghost grab his wrist, afraid Grimm is going to stop. Disappear in a puff of smoke like always. Grimm seems to read their thoughts and brings their hand up to kiss their knuckles.

"It's quite alright, my darling… I'm not going anywhere before I have my way with you," Grimm purrs, and its raspy and dark, as he reaches for his pipe. Ghost's void tendrils reach, wrapping around Grimm's own cock and petting it. It makes Grimm's hips lift and he lets out a breathless growl. He murmurs something out impatience under his breath and it just makes Ghost push themself against him more. Grimm takes the pipe between his fangs, taking a deep inhale before setting it back to the side and returning his attention to his lover.

He exhales, the red smoke sweet and spinning around them. Grimm shudders at the smell, his eyes glowing brightly in the low lighting. Ghost's void seems to quiver as well, their tendrils tightening around Grimm's cock as they rock their hips. Grimm thrusts up against the cool void coiled around him.

"I want you extra sensitive for this," Grimm explains, voice practically trembling with arousal. "I want to ravage you, my dear."

Ghost's shoulders shake like they're out of breath and Grimm smirks hungrily. He's back on Ghost's neck in a second, licking and dragging his fangs across every inch. The sound of their void just under their shell is intoxicating and Grimm's cock twitches in Ghost's grasp. Ghost digs their claws into Grimm's back, grinding against him desperately. Without warning, Grimm is biting them, fangs breaking into their shell. Void rushes into his mouth and he groans, hips rocking as Ghost strokes him with their tendrils.

When Grimm first found out that void tasted so much better than blood Ghost would have laughed if they could. But with the bite comes pleasure, only amplified by the smoke in the air. Ghost is shaking, claws clinging to Grimm as their vision flashes white. They can't cum in the same way as others but the pleasure is still overwhelming without the release of any fluids, besides the steady dripping of void from their tendrils. Grimm follows their orgasm with his own when Ghost squeezes the base of his cock. Hot cum paints both of their abdomens, and they continue to stroke him to keep him hard until he pulls his fangs from their neck. He doesn't let a single drop of void fall as he runs his tongue across the wound with a purr. Ghost pants silently, keeping themself steady by clinging heavily to Grimm.

"Intoxicating," Grimm growls, licking his fangs to make sure he hadn't missed any before meeting Ghost's gaze. His eyes flare with desire and Ghost tries to remember how to steady the erratic beating of their voidheart. "Everything about you, my love, is so intoxicating," he continues, pushing Ghost from his lap and onto their back.

With them spread before them, Grimm's eyes devour everything about them. Without hesitation, he's kissing every inch of shell he can reach. Claws greedily running across every nook and crevice in their carapace, followed by his tongue. Ghost's tendrils ache, trying to cling to anything for friction but Grimm deliberately ignores them – even with them dripping with the void his mouth craves.

Ghost reaches between them, twisting to find Grimm's cock. His eyes flash and, before Ghost can react, Grimm's cloak has come to life, tendrils of his own grabbing their arms and legs to holding them down. Ghost tosses his head back in defeat, chest heaving. Grimm chuckles and leans back to admire his lover, spread eagle before him like an offering. Grimm's cock jolts.

"Be good for me…" Grimm presses a kiss to where Ghost's mouth would be and his fingers trace patterns on their bound wrists. He slides back, pulling Ghost's hips up, their legs spread wide by the other bindings. Ghost's whole body shudders when Grimm's tongue licks up their inner thigh, their tendrils twisting and grabbing at thin air. With a firm hand, he gathers up each and every one of their tendrils, thumb petting them as he laps up the void residue sticking to their thighs. He holds their tendrils out of the way as he kisses up their legs before settling at the entrance where the void is pushing out of their shell.

Ghost is dripping and Grimm can't help but growl possessively.

He presses his mouth against their entrance, tongue diving in and twisting, devouring every drip of void Ghost will give him. Ghost tenses and arcs, pressing themselves into Grimm. They pull against their bindings, claws clicking against themselves as they silently beg to hold him. Their tendrils wrap around Grimm's fist as he rubs them from base to tip, his tongue still pressing deeper into them and teeth scraping his outer shell. He swallows down the void dripping from them hungrily, the taste driving him insane and he groans against Ghost. Their thighs shake, head thrown back and hips rolling helplessly.

Grimm pulls back just enough to whisper against Ghost's thigh, "Cum for me, darling."

Ghost's whole body tenses, body quivering and Grimm is quick to lick up every drop of void they spill for him. Grimm growls in pleasure, face covered in the thick black substance and he leans back to clean himself off as he gives Ghost time to recover. Their tendrils remain sensitive and aching in Grimm's grasp and Ghost would glare at him if they could.

The smoke is much more potent than Ghost had thought. Grimm chuckles, sliding back up Ghost's still bound body and kissing the side of their head. "One final dance for me?"

In reply, Ghost's tendrils reach forward, wrapping around Grimm's cock and pulling him into the entrance of their shell. Grimm snarls at the sudden cold, arms shaking as he tries to keep himself up. When Ghost is frustrated it's hard to deny them anything and they are more than willing to take what they want.

Grimm loves it.

Wait. Love?

His heart almost stops at the thought and he swallows. Ghost looks at him, straining to nuzzle him to draw his attention back to them.

Grimm shakes his head, "I love you," he whispers suddenly, and yes, that's the perfect word. He pulls back, only to press himself back into the tightness of Ghost's entrance. The void in them tenses, quivers, and Grimm's body temperature jumps. He groans hoarsely, his cape drawing away from Ghost and they quickly take advantage of it to wrap their arms and legs around Grimm. "Ahh… Ghost, careful, I'm close," Grimm hisses, his thrusts deepening.

Ghost's tendrils weave down, finding Grimm's own cunt and pressing into him. Grimm snarls, his hips snapping against Ghost with a sharp jerk. He curses under his breath as he tries to steady himself but it's nearly impossible with Ghost's void clinging to him and their tendrils twisting inside of him. He grabs Ghost's hips, fingers rubbing the skin between his plating and Ghost reaches up to grab his head, pressing it to their neck. Grimm snarls, whole body shaking. Ghost knows exactly how to drive him crazy and Grimm is starting to think Ghost enjoys watching him lose his calm demeanor.

He can't help it. His fangs sink into Ghost's shoulder again, the taste of void exploding in his mouth as he thrusts into his lover. Ghost's tendrils fuck him just as hard in return, their hips shifting in time to meet each thrust. Grimm manages to let out a strangled cry, attempting to pull himself back even slightly before he cums but Ghost's legs press him even deeper and their void practically holds him inside.

Ghost's name leaves Grimm's throat in a raspy snarl as he spills himself into them. His cunt clenches around their tendrils as they stroke him from the inside. They hold each other, panting, before Grimm is able to gather his jumbled thoughts. Ghost's void tendrils retreat slowly, leaving a trail of cool void in their wake, a welcome feeling against Grimm's overheated body. Ghost feels full, hot cum mixing with their normally cold void. They're dizzy, shifting their hips, trying to find some reprieve from the pressure in their shell.

"Ghost…" Grimm whispers. They look up at him, chest still heaving, but they attempt to pull back, only to find they can't. Grimm winces. "You...you didn't know I had a knot, did you."

Ghost shakes their head, fast, attempting to look between them.

Grimm laughs, "Well, darling… We're going to be stuck here for a while… I did try and warn you…"

Ghost's head falls back heavily in defeat but Grimm knows they don't regret it one bit.


End file.
